The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor module and semiconductor device including the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor module applied to a semiconductor memory, and a semiconductor device including the same.
With the increase in integration density of memory devices, the current trend is to increase the number of taps applied to semiconductor memories. However, the limitation of a lack of design space arises in the implementation of an increased number of taps. To configure a memory device with a greater number of taps without increasing its size, the pitch between taps should be decreased. Decreased pitch between taps may cause the occurrence of shorts between the taps. Also, increasing the number of taps on a memory device results in greater force required to insert the memory device into a socket, which may damage the memory device.